A microcomputer-based instrument is being developed for the direct and indirect measurement of parameters associated with aerobic respiration. BEIB is designing an interface for a set of electrodes and CSL is developing the microcomputer and software to perform the direct measurements and the calculations needed for the indirect measurements. The system will be used to study energy transduction phenomena due to respiration in biological cell preparations.